One of the most frustrating problems in photo-taking is group photography. A group of two or more people cannot take pictures that include all the members, without help or without using a tripod. Asking for help may be inconvenient and carrying the tripod is problematic and also requires cumbersome arrangements to ensure that the image taken is exactly what the user wants.
Partial solutions to the problem have been attempted in the art, such as:                (1) Capturing sequences of images and later on post-processing them on a PC. This solution is not convenient because it requires capturing many images and using sophisticated software for post-processing. Therefore, this solution can only be used by advanced users. Furthermore, this solution entails two additional problems:                    i. The user can take the two photos such that the objects are partially or fully overlapping each other, preventing a good stitching during post-processing.            ii. The automatic stitching programs available on the market are not well-equipped to manage different objects in the stitched images, and therefore obtaining good stitching requires manual operation, which is outside the field of expertise of the average user.                        (2) Asking help from another person is not always possible and, in any case, it is a hassle and an inconvenient way to accomplish the desired result;        (3) Using a tripod with the timer mode of the camera requires, of course, that the camera be equipped with a timer, which is not always the case, for instance, with cellular phone cameras. Furthermore, carrying a tripod for the case that a group photography might be desired is not a practical way to operate.        
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that will solve the above described problem of existing systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of taking photographs without excluding any of the members of the group and without using a camera timer or a tripod, which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for generating a photographic image in real-time, from two images taken separately, which combines persons or items from two different images into a single resulting image.